1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a digital camera, a captured image is recorded on a recording medium such as a memory card. Since the number of captured images which can be stored in a recording medium is limited, after a proper number of captured images are stored into the recording medium, data of the captured images is moved from the memory card to a hard disk of a personal computer or the like to assure a free space of the recording medium.
However, since image data moved to a personal computer or the like does not remain the digital camera, even if the moved image is a favorite one, it cannot be viewed on the digital camera.
As a technique for solving such a problem, a favorite image is stored in a memory provided in a digital camera (concretely, the digital cameras EX-S2/EX-M2 of Casio Computer Co., Ltd.). In the digital camera, the user copies a favorite image in captured images to generate an image for registration (also referred to as a favorite image or album image) and stores the image separately from the captured images (see “Digital Camera EX-S2/EX-M2 Instruction Manual”, Casio Computer Co., Ltd., September, 2002).
According to the technique, even after a captured image is moved to a personal computer or the like, the favorite image remains in the memory in the digital camera, so that the user can view the favorite image by using the digital camera.
In the digital camera according to the conventional technique, however, in order to view the registered favorite image file, in other words, a file registered as an album (hereinafter, also referred to as an album file), a complicated operation of repeating depression of a cursor button in a plurality of hierarchical menu screens is necessary. That is, the conventional digital camera has a problem such that it is difficult for the user to easily view the registered favorite image.